Love&Age
by CBHayAya
Summary: Park Chanyeol pemilik serta dosen universitas Art Korea seorang duda tampan dan keren yang jatuh cinta dgn mahasiswi termuda di tingkatannya. Namun apa jadinya jika wanita yg ia cintai adalah mantan kekasih anak semata wayangnya ?


Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, DO Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun, Luhan. Pairing : ChanBaek, KaiSoo, HunHan.

Part 1.

Terlihat seorang lelaki yang tidak terlalu tua tetapi juga tidak terlalu muda sedang berkutat di dapur, namun kegiatannya terhenti karena sapaan seseorang yang kini sudah duduk di meja makan.

" Pagi Appa " sapa anak laki2 yang terlihat sudah memakai seragam SHS nya yg kini sedang duduk menghadap ke arah laki2 yg ia panggil Appa.

" Eoh.. Pagi Jackson ah,," balas sang Appa yg sesekali melirik kearah Jackson anaknya. .

" Appa, biarkan jackson yang meneruskan memanggang rotinya,, Appa ganti baju saja.. " Ucap Jackson sambil mengambil alih tugas sang Appa.

" Ne.. Kau lanjutkan dulu ya, Appa ganti baju sebentar " ucap sang Appa yang di balas anggukan oleh Jackson.

Park Chanyeol namanya pemilik serta dosen manajemen di Universitas Art Korea sekaligus direktur utama majalah fashion terkemuka di dunia, berusia 34 tahun seorang duda, memiliki seorang anak laki laki bernama Park Jackson berusia 14 tahun, menjadi seorang ibu skaligus ayah untuk sang anak selama 14 tahun. Bagi Chanyeol, hidupnya hanyalah untuk Jackson kekuatan dan kebahagiaan terbesarnya.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu selama 10menit untuk berbenah diri, kini Park Chanyeol sudah duduk di meja makan untuk sarapan bersama dengan sang anak tercinta.

" Jackson ah, sepertinya nanti Appa tak bisa menjemputmu.. Appa harus memberikan pelajaran tambahan untuk mahasiswa Appa " ucap sang Appa sambil mengambil roti bakar yang ada dipiringnya untuk ia makan

" Ne Appa gwenchana.. Lgian Jackson masih bisa naik bus " balas Jackson setelah selesai mengunyah makanannya.

" Hmmm.. Baiklah, klau begitu kajja kita berangkat Appa " sambungnya kemudian.

" Ne kajja " setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya mereka pun berangkat untuk memulai aktivitasnya masing2.

Seorang yeoja terbangun oleh bunyi alarm, lalu dengan penuh semangat yeoja itu mulai mencuci muka dan mempersiapkan pakaian serta sepatu merah cantik yang akan ia gunakan untuk pergi ke kampus pagiini. Setelah mempersiapkan segalanya, yeoja tersebut segera memasuki kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Dirasa cukup, kini yeoja tersebut memakai dress lengan panjang berbahan sifon berwarna putih tulang dgn bagian bawah berwarna merah di atas lutut yg sesuai dgn sepatu high heels merahnya setinggi 9cm menampakkan kaki jenjangnya yg putih mulus tanpa cacat, tak lupa dgn polesan make up natural dgn eyeliner yg selalu menghiasi mata sipitnya serta lipglos merah cherry untuk memperindah bibir tipisnya serta rambut hitam bergelombang dgn poni depan lurus yg ia biarkan terurai hingga batas punggungnya,, menampilkan kesan sexy, anggun dan imut dalam waktu bersamaan. Setelah di rasa penampilannya memuaskan yeoja tersebut langsung meraih handphone dan tas selempangnya untuk melaksanakan aktivitasnya yaitu berangkat ke kampus.

Yeoja itu Byun Baekhyun mahasiswi tingkat 3 jurusan manajemen bisnis di Universitas Art Korea 19 tahun, anak orang kaya, memiliki otak jenius, mandiri, cantik, ramah, memiliki teman yang menemaninya sedari kecil hingga sekarang dan menjadi maknae diantara teman-temannya , serta hidup seorang diri di Korea karena orng tua dan keluarganya bukanlah seorang warga negara Korea.

Setelah mengantarkan sang anak ke sekolah Park Chanyeol pun langsung menuju ke Universitas tempatnya mengajar, tak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai ke tempat tujuan karena jarak antara sekolah Jackson dgn Universitas tempatnya mengajar sangat lah dekat. Setelah sampai dan memarkirkan mobilnya Chanyeol segera berjalan ke ruangannya untuk mempersiapkan diri sebelum memulai mengajar.

Byun Baekhyun sudah tiba di Universitas tempatnya menuntut ilmu kini ia sedang berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju ruangannya tak jarang ia menyapa balik seseorang yg menyapanya dan senyuman tak pernah lepas dari wajah cantiknya.

" Baekhyun " merasa namanya di panggil Baekhyun pun membalikkan badannya untuk melihat siapa yg telah memanggil namanya,

" heyy.. Kyungsoo ah " sapa balik Baekhyun sambil memberikan senyuman lebarnya untuk sesorang yg telah memanggilnya tadi yg ternyata bernama Kyungsoo.

DO Kyungsoo nama lengkapnya, 20tahun, ia adalah teman masa kecilnya, cantik, manis, baik, dan selalu mengerti tentang Baekhyun namun Kyungsoo terkenal cuek dgn org yg baru ia kenal.

" Tumben sendiri Kyungie ? Mana yg lain ? " tanya Baekhyun ketika mereka kini telah tiba di ruangan yg mereka tuju .

" Aniyo.. Sepertinya mereka belum datang.. " Jawab Kyungsoo sambil mengangkat bahunya tanda tak tau. " Oh.. Ak.." Belum sempat Baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, kini terdengar suara nyaring dari seorang yeoja yg sudah masuk ke dalam ruangan yg mereka tempati.

" Anyeooongg Baekhyuniee, Kyunginee.. " Yeoja yg memanggil mereka pun langsung mengambil tempat duduk di belakang Baekhyun dan di samping Kyungsoo.

" Anyeong Lu .. " Balas BaekSoo serempak sambil memperlihatkan senyuman lebarnya ke arah yeoja yg mereka panggil Lu atau lebih tepatnya bernama Lu Han yeoja 21thun asal China yg memilih untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya sedari SHS di Korea dgn alasan ingin hidup mandiri , ia yeoja baik hati, cantik, ramah, mudah beradaptasi namun tingkat kecerewetannya melebihi batas normal.

Mereka bertiga Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Luhan adalah teman seperjuangan, sejak SHS tingkat 1 smpai 3 mereka selalu berada di ruangan yg sama bhkan smpai kuliah saat ini pun mereka masih berada dlm stu ruangan yg sama.

Setelah jam kuliah pertama usai, mereka langsung menuju kantin untuk mengisi perut. Kini mereka berjalan beriringan dgn nampan yg berada di tangan masing masing. Tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada seorang lelaki yg duduk di pojok belakang kantin melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka mengerti akan maksud laki2 tersebut merekapun segera menuju ke sana.

" Kenapa kalian lama sekali eoh ? " Tanya lelaki yg melabaikan tangan tadi.

" Jongin, seharusnya kau itu bertanya kepada dosen Kang kenpa kita lama.. " Balas Lu Han sambil memasukkan makanan kedalam mulutnya.

" Haaahhhh.. Arasso arasso.. " Gerutu lelaki yg ternyata bernama Jongin atau Kim Jongin. Kim Jongin adalah teman laki2 seperjuangan mereka usianya 21tahun.. Berkulit sawo matang, sexy, kelewat ramah dan kekasih seorang DO Kyungsoo.

" Ekhm... Sehunie kenapa kau diam saja ? " Tanya Baekhyun sambil memandang namja yg duduk di sebelah Jongin.

" Aniyo.. Aku hanya sedikit kurang enak badan Baek.. " Jawab Sehun datar.

" Jinjayo.. Sehunie, kenapa kau tak bilang padaku eoh ? Apa kau sudah makan ? Apa kau sudah minum obat ? " Tanya Lu Han panjang lebar smbil menyentuh dahi Sehun. " Aku sudah makan dan minum obat Lu ". Balas Sehun smbil memegang tangan Lu Han yg berada di dahi nya. Lu Han adalah kekasih dri Sehun, Oh Sehun 20thn.. Namja pendiam, dingin, cuek namun selalu perhatian, dan juga mengutamakan teman2nya dalam segala hal.

" Baek, ku dengar kau kemarin berkencan dgn anak SHS sebelah ? " Tanya Jongin membuat yg lain menatap ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun yg merasa di tatap seperti itu pun menjadi sedikit gugup untuk menjawabnya.

" Ehm.. Em.. Yy.. yaa ak- aku berkencan dengannya kemarin " jawab Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya takut.

" Oh Tuhan,, Byun Baekhyun.. Apakah kau benar benar akan menjadi pedofil ? Ya Tuhan.. " Ucap Luhan mendramatisir. Kyungsoo yg mendengarnya pun hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

" Baek, apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu ? " Tanya Kyungsoo sambil memandang Baekhyun lekat2.

" Entahlah, aku juga bingung " balas Baekhyun masih dgn menundukkan kepalanya.

" Baek, jika di ajak berbicara itu lihat kedepan jgn kebawah.. " Kini giliran Lu Han yg menyahut.

" Aish.. Jinja, arrasso araso.. Aku memang berkencan dengannya saat itu.. Tpi percayalah aku dan dia sudah tidak memiliki hubungan apapun lagi " balas Baekhyun memandang temannya satu persatu.

" Oh ya.. Lalu kenapa kalian berkencan ? Apakah kau ingin berbalikan kepadanya lagi ? Apa kau benar2 seorang pedofil ? " Tanya Lu Han dgn memicingkan matanya ke arah Baekhyun.

" Aniyo.. Aku hanya merasa kasihan saja padanya, aku juga tidak ingin berbalikan dengannya, dan aku juga bukan seorang pedofil Lu " jawab Baekhyun tegas, merasa belum puas akan jawaban Baekhyun, Lu Han pun kembali bertanya

" kalau kau bukan pedofil lalu kenapa kau memacarinya ".

" Kau lupa ? Bukankah kau yg menyuruhku untuk menerimanya ? Dan lagi usiaku dengannya hanya terpaut 5 tahun Lu " balas Baekhyun yg kini mulai menunjukkan ekspresi kesalnya terhadap Lu Han. Merasa suasana berubah menjadi panas Sehun pun berinisiatif untuk membawa kabur salah satu dari mereka.

" Lu, bagaimana jika kita ke taman sekarang ? " Tanya Sehun kepada Lu Han yg dibalas gelengan kepala. " Aku belum selesai bicara.. Yak yak yak.. Sehunie " tak menghiraukan ucapan Lu Han, Sehun langsung menyeret Lu Han untuk pergi dari sana sebelum semuanya terlambat.

" Ekhm.. Baek, nanti sepulang kuliah aku, Kyungsoo, Sehun dan Lu Han akan pergi nonton bersama . Apa kau mau ikut ? " Tanya Jongin mencoba mencairkan suasana sekaligus mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kyungsoo yang paham akan maksud Jongin pun menambahkan ajakan kekasihnya.

" Ne Baek,, ikut saja.. ".

" Aniyo.. Aku ada jam tambahan dari , kalian pergi saja.. " Balas Baekhyun memandang KaiSoo dgn tatapan lembut. Yg membuat KaiSoo bernafas lega.

Setelah jam kuliahnya usai Baekhyun kini mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan . Karena sebelumnya, Baekhyun diutus dosen Kang untuk menemui entah apa alasannya yg pasti Baekhyun harus menemui seusai jam kuliahnya, dan Baekhyun tak ada alasan untuk menolaknya. Kini Beakhyun sudah berada di depan ruangan yg bertuliskan Room dgn keberanian penuh Baekhyun mengetuk pintu tersebut setelah mendengar sahutan masuk dari dalam Baekhyun segera memasuki ruangan. Kesan pertama yg ia dapat adalah bahwa ruangan sangatlah luas, bersih dan juga terawat sangat berbeda dengan ruangan2 dosen lainnya.

" Duduklah " ucap sambil memandang Baekhyun intens. Baekhyun yang merasa dipandangi pun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

" Ekhm.. Maaf, apa ada yang salah dengan penampilan saya ? " Tanya Baekhyun yang kini mulai menatap balik .

" Oh.. A- anii, ti- tidak ada yg salah dgn itu " balas gugup karena merasa ketahuan memandangi Baekhyun.

" Ekhm.. Byun Baekhyun, 18 tahun benar ? " Tanya .

" Ne " balas Baekhyun.

" Kau bukan warga asli Korea ? ".

" Ani.. Saya warga negara Jepang" balas Baekhyun.

" Sudah berapa lama kau tinggal di Korea Byun ? " Tanya sambil sesekali membaca berkas yg ia pegang.

" Saya tinggal di Korea sudah 15tahun " Baekhyun yang tidak menegrti knpa bertanya sprti itu pun hanya menjawab pertanyaannya saja.

" Hm... Baiklah, mulai sekarang kau Byun Baekhyun menjadi asisten pribadiku baik di kampus ini maupun di perusahaan saya... " Ucap tenang sambil melihat ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun yg masih belum sepenuhnya mengerti pun hanya diam saja sambil memandang balik .

" Sekarang Isi formulir data diri pribadi mu disini " ucap menyerahkan selembar kertas ke arah Baekhyun yg langsung diterima oleh Baekhyun.

" Ta.. Ta-pi , bagaimana bisa saya menjadi asisten pribadi Anda ? Maksud saya, saya sama sekali tidak berpengalaman sebelumnya ? " Tanya Baekhyun yg sudah mulai memahami maksud serta tujuan .

" Byun, dengarkan aku.. Kau adalah mahasiswi angkatan 3 termuda dan terpandai di universitas ini. Dan itu sudah cukup untuk menjadikanmu sbgai asisten pribadiku. Kau mengerti ? " Penjelasan singkat tadi membuat Baekhyun menjadi diam tak berkutik karena bagi Baekhyun tak ada alasan untuk menolak tawaran tersebut.

" Isilah data datamu sekarang, ".

" Ne " jawab Baekhyun mulai mengisi lembaran yg tadi diberikan oleh . Selama Baekhyun mengisi lembaran tersebut tak henti-hentinya untuk memandangi Baekhyun dan senyum kecil pun tersungging di bibirnya.

Love&Age

Ini ffic ptama ku.. please birikan komentar dan sarannya...


End file.
